


Not My Sister

by restlesswritings



Series: Ladies Bingo Round 6 [18]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restlesswritings/pseuds/restlesswritings
Summary: Sara returns to find a stranger has taken her sister's life.





	Not My Sister

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Relative Values: Families' at [Ladies Bingo](https://ladiesbingo.dreamwidth.org/) Round 6.

The last time Sara returned home on the Waverider, she learned her sister was dead. This time, she was shocked to discover Laurel was alive again. For a moment, her heart lifted. Then she learned the truth: this Laurel is not her Laurel.

When Oliver broke the news to her, she stared in disbelief. Of course she knew about the other Earths. She’d been to Earth X, after all. But that idea that a Laurel from one of those Earths had come to Star City and assumed her sister’s life infuriated her.

After tracking down the other Laurel at her sister’s apartment, Sara confronted her. “Who do you think you are?” she asked. “You can’t just take over my sister’s life.”

The other Laurel rolled her eyes. “Why?” she asked. “Its not like she’s using it.”

This caused something inside of Sara to snap. She punched Laurel in the face, landing a hit directly on the other older woman’s nose. As the blood flowed, Sara felt a small amount of satisfaction.

“You may have her face, but you are not my sister” she said, before turning to walk out the apartment door.

As Sara pulled the door shut, she heard Laurel call after her. “Does this mean we won’t be having sleepovers where we braid each other’s hair?”

* * *

 After leaving Laurel’s apartment, Sara went to track down her father. She found him in his office. She knocked on the door, then barged in without waiting for her father to let her in. “Do you know about _her_?”

Quentin stood up and wrapped his arms around his daughter. “First of all, that’s no way to start a conversation after being away for so long” he said. “How about a _hello_?” As he broke the hug, he added “Second, you’re going to have to be more specific about who you’re talking about.”

“Laurel” said Sara, ignoring her father’s comments. “The woman who _says_ she’s Laurel, I mean.”

Quentin sighed and rubbed his temples. “Listen, I know she’s not our Laurel” he said. “I’ve told myself that countless times. But the truth is, she is more like your sister than you can imagine.”

Sara shook her head. “Oliver says she’s a killer.” Sara knew it was hypocritical of her to judge someone for their past mistakes. But if there was one think her sister had been it was compassionate. Laurel, unlike Sara, had never taken a human life.

“Maybe she was back on her Earth” said Quentin. “But I can see she’s trying to amend for her mistakes. I’m willing to give her that chance.”

“Why?” Sara was confused. What reason did Quentin have for giving this stranger a chance?

“Because your sister is gone” said Quentin after a moment. “If this woman can help us hang onto her, I’m going to let her in my life. You should consider doing the same.”

Sara thought that over on the walk back to her apartment.

* * *

 The following night, to try and clear her head, Sara went out patrolling. There was always trouble to be on the streets of Star City. Especially if you knew where to look, like Sara did.

Across the street from a bar that was popular with one of the local gangs, she heard someone crying in an alley. Heading down the dark passage, she saw a woman flat on her back. On top of the woman was a man, trying to force the woman’s skirt up and underwear around her knees.

Immediately Sara saw red. She aimed her foot for his crotch, the toes of her boot connecting with their target. The man grunted in pain and turned his attention to the vigilante. “Is that any way to treat a lady?” she asked, before punching the man in the nose.

The woman stared in shock for a moment, then got to her feet and scurried down the alley. Sara, satisfied that the woman was safe, decided that she’d teach the man a lesson about assaulting women.

As Sara landed another punch, she heard mock applause from behind her. Making sure that the man was temporarily incapacitated, she turned her head. There stood the other Laurel in full Black Siren wardrobe. “I was going to offer to lend you a hand, but I can see you’re doing just fine by yourself” said the stranger with her sister’s face.

Sara was about to say something, but then Laurel’s eyes got wide. “Knife!” she yelled, throwing herself on top of Sara. The two women fell to the ground in a heap.

When Sara looked up, she saw that the man was holding a blade. It was in the spot exactly where Sara’s stomach had been two seconds prior. It took the younger woman a moment to realize Laurel had probably saved her life.

Annoyed at the man, Sara said “Okay, now I’m pissed.” She knocked the blade out of his hand. Then she shoved him against the wall and slammed his head into the brick, knocking him out. Satisfied, she began to drag the now-unconscious man by an arm in the direction of the nearest police station.

“Want some help?” Laurel asked. She grabbed the man by his free arm without waiting for an answer. “What’s the plan?”

Sara looked at the other woman. “The plan is to leave this scumbag outside the police station and let the cops deal with him” she said. Anybody in this neighborhood at night probably had a slew of things the police could charge them with.

Laurel nodded. “Sounds like a good plan” she said. “As much fun as it would be to make sure he’s never able to hurt another woman again.” She eyed the man.

Sara gave a throaty laugh. “Don’t tempt me” she said as they neared the police precinct. The old Sara wouldn’t have thought twice about killing the man. Knowing what she did about this Laurel’s past, she suspected the same could easily be said for the other woman.

Once the man was carefully positioned outside the station for the police to find, Sara turned to face Laurel. “I know why I’m against killing him” she said. “Why are you?”

Laurel stared at her. “Oliver has made it clear that if I start killing again, he’ll make sure I spend the rest of my life in a special prison.” She made a face. “Besides, it's not something the Laurel from this Earth would do.”

“So you’re trying to blend in?” Sara asked. She wondered if this Laurel was running from something back on her own Earth. Sara could understand the temptation to run from your past.

“That’s part of it” said Laurel. “The other part is that I have a whole new life. Why waste it making the same mistakes I did the first time?”

For the first time since meeting this woman who so resembled her sister, Sara felt like she could understand her. This might not be her Laurel, but Sara found herself not caring.


End file.
